


Red Dress

by pixikinz



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Title: Red DressRating: MatureSummary:  Sam and Dean’s sister finally goes on a Date with GabrielPairings/Characters:   Gabriel x Y/N WinchesterSisterWord count: 1,620ish





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, smut

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

Magic![ - “Red Dress”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FFaX64o71vGQ&t=MmM1ZDU3ZmU4YTEwNzFmNjhmNGY2ZjMyMTQxNjUzOGM1OTJjNGJhMSw4bXFXdVpzZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157058955699%2Fred-dress&m=1)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

“I said hey you with the red dress on

I gotta find a way to take it off

I got a lot of love and it’s growing strong

When I see you with your red dress on ”

- “Red Dress” - Magic!

“Sugar aren’t you ready yet?” Gabe whined slightly as he continued to wear a path in the carpet of the motel room.

Despite you brothers’ protests he had finally sweet talked his way into enough of your hunts, helped you out enough, and even saved your ass a time or two that you had finally caved into going out on a date with him. The Archangel had certainly been persistent enough, but now he had to wait if he wanted to go on a proper date with a Winchester. You were pulling all the stops out tonight with makeup, patent leather kitten heels, and -the- red dress. This dress was not just any red dress, it was a number that would have Dean and Sam searching for a nunnery to put you in. It was a deep, true red that criss-crossed across your breasts, wrapping them in soft crimson fabric. The dress continued to hug all your curves, emphasizing all your best assets in all the right places and ended just above your knees.

“Almost done sweetie…” You teased him back through the closed door of the bathroom, after all it wasn’t every night you had a dessert date with an angel, and you were gonna damn well knock his socks off.

Finally, taking pity on the Archangel, you took one last check of your hair and makeup before you exited the bathroom. Gabriel had his back to you so you decided to take advantage by making a show of adjusting your thigh high stockings. Slowly you ran your hands from your ankle all the way above your dress to mid thigh, giving him just enough of a teasing view to whet his appetite. By the time you straightened you had his full attention, his mouth slightly agape.

“Hey you with the red dress on…” Gabe snapped his fingers and the lights in the room went out, a pair of long tapered candles appeared lit on the nearest table, and a red rose just happened to fall into Gabriel’s hand that he extended towards you.

You laughed softly as you took the proffered long stem rose, bringing it to you nose to smell as you watched Gabe through your lashes with thinly veiled desire. Your brothers may have not had the best relationship with the trickster, but Gabriel had always been a soft spot of yours. With his warm honey eyes and golden brown hair, you really had been crushing on him since the moment you met him. You were doubly glad you gotten a motel room for the night, not only so Sam and Dean couldn’t interfere, but because between the look Gabe was giving you and the heat that rose in your belly, there was no way you were going to actually make your reservations.

“You know Gabriel, I’m suddenly not very hungry…” You offered Gabe a small quirk of your red lips as you moved to him with a subtle swish of your hips.

“Oh but sweet cheeks I am… Starving in fact.” The look in the angel’s amber gaze sent a chill up your spine, it was all at once mischievous and predatory, and even if he hadn’t just said how hungry he was you knew from just that one look, you were what he planned on devouring.

You gave Gabriel a momentary pout before you closed the distance between you. Slowly you wrapped your arms around his waist before you slotted your mouth over his in a languid movement of lips. Gabe’s arms in turn wrapped around you so that his hands grabbed your ass through the material of your dress, the hold pushing you closer together. Hips ground into hips as the kiss you shared deepened, eliciting sighs from you both as tongues began to caress over one another.

The red dress had to go, as did all his clothes. However, before you even had a chance to reach for the hem of his shirt a single snap was all it took to leave you in nothing but your garter belt, thigh highs, and heels, and him in nothing at all. You were taken aback for a moment as the cool air of the room hit your heated flesh but the feel of Gabriel’s arousal hot and hard between you had you back to his lips quickly. You kissed him all the more passionately now that you didn’t have to worry about removing barriers that stood between you and him, your mouths ravenous at one another’s as tongues dueled for dominance.

“Gabe… Bed…” You managed to pant out between open mouth kisses as you tried to guide him in the general direction of the bed.

Without any effort at all Gabriel picked you up, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist before your ankles locked around his ass as he carried you to and laid you both upon the bed. The delicious weight of him a top you made you groan as he settled, his eyes watching yours as his hand slipped between you both to slip down your body to finding your waiting wet folds. Testing your readiness, he slipped a finger within you, stroking and curling within your velvet walls before he withdrew only to add a second finger plunging within you. As you gasped and writhed beneath him he watched you, whiskey gaze engrossed in your every movement.

“ Do you want me Y/N… Do you want this?” Gabe had withdrawn his fingers once more as he took his hardened prick in hand, teasingly rubbing the head of him against your eager folds.

“Yes…. Yes… Please Gabriel please…” You managed a whimpered beg, your hips grinding up to meet the head of his cock as he slipped it up and down your slit.

Gabe lined up his dick with you before his hips thrust one, quick sharp movement that had him seated within you in one stroke. His cock stretched you and filled you so sweetly it had you sucking in great puffs of air as your back arched up off the bed. Gabriel dipped to catch your lips in a rough open mouthed kiss as his hips slammed into yours, his ass flexing beneath your heels with each drive of his pelvis into yours. You returned his kiss with equal fervor, your hips canting in time with his, gaining you that extra friction against your clit with each of his movements.

“Sweet sweet girl… Your pussy feels so good around me… So tight… So perfect…” Gabe panted against your lips before his head fell to your shoulder, his face nuzzling into the crook of your neck as he continued to fuck into you.

With every word your cunt clamped around him, his voice molten heat that sunk all the way to your core as your bodies slapped together in untamed passion. Gabriel growled with each spasm he felt, the sensation only driving him to thrust harder as he began to swivel his hips, hitting all the right spots within you as he began to taste your throat. His tongue painted wet trails against your flesh while his hand once again sought your folds. His fingers spread your lips even wider as he continued to pump into you. The feel of his cock sliding past his own fingers as it went in and out of you as you fucked inspired him to change his pace and angle as he shifted you beneath him. The new position offered him a deeper penetration as he drove right down into you, his hand moving to afford his fingers access to your clit as two fingers circled and teased at the hardened nub.

“Fuck Y/N… Fuck I need to feel you cum… Cum on my cock sugar… Please cum…” You both had begun trembling even as Gabriel begged you to come undone around him.

His words like magic, were the last small pushes you needed to go tumbling over the edge into a wordless, screaming orgasm. It was all whimpered, keening yowls as your entire being seemed to seize around the hard cock that kept plundering your pulsing walls. And as you shook and quivered beneath and around him, Gabe’s strokes became erratic and harder before he stopped altogether. His cock stilled deep within you as it throbbed and jerked in your cunt as rope after rope of hot cum shot into you as he held tight, his own body shuddering with his release.

“Oh sweetness… Y/N…” Gabriel managed to mumble into the side of your neck as tremors continued to play up and down both your lust spent bodies.

“Much better than desert…” You huffed out a soft laugh as you began to rub gentle circles into Gabe’s back, your body lazy and pliant beneath your angel.

“Much.” Gabriel rose ever so slightly, a hand on either side of your shoulders as he propped himself to look down upon you, a lopsided grin gracing his lips.

“Now there’s just one more thing…” You looked up to him in all seriousness as you playfully wiggled your hips against him, his dick still semi hard and resting within you.

“What’s that sweet cheeks?” Gabe quirked a golden brow as his smile faded slightly.

  
“What are we gonna tell my brothers?” You teased, and Gabriel groaned as he bent back down to nip at your neck.


End file.
